Black Juice
by LadyLBlack
Summary: POST DEATHLY HALLOWS! 22 years after Voldamorts death. Life's back 2 normal.It's time to make some trouble. The Triwizard Tournament's is back, so are the Marauders, and Albus Potter in Slytherin.PLEASE READ Phoenix 1&2 first if your lost. M or T
1. Dead School Screaming

_Hey guys I am re-doing this story getting it edited so Ch Prolouge–12 aren't new. But after that there totally new. _

_Lady L Black _

_**Story Information**_

**Story Name: **Black Juice  
**Setting:** Wizard World, Hogwarts  
**Time Period: **POST DEATHLY HALLOWS!!22 years after Voldemort is killed by Harry Potter, after Aniko Black and has erased her-self from the Wizard worlds mind.  
**Schools:** Hogwarts, Asvoria, Drumstrangs, Claro Academy  
**Worlds:** Earth, Larreum  
**Summary:** POST DEATHLY HALLOWS!! 22 years after Aniko and Harry, after Voldemort's death. Life is once again as peaceful as it gets. Aniko and the others were erased for known existence like those who came before them. Harry and the DA have moved on and it's now their children's turn to make some trouble. James is terrorizing Albus, Hugo and Rose are fighting for top marks and a new strange student has the whole school up in arms. To make things worst the Tri wizard tournament is back and it's not going any more smoothly now then it did for Harry. This time there is four schools involved, each one with their own strengths and weaknesses; Along with new classes, new students, and a whole lot of commotion. What really could go wrong? Oh in a world where everyone's got a secret, anything's possible. (Parings as the story develops.)

**Prologue:** Dead School Screaming

* * *

The date was August 31st and the summer heat was already making everything hazy. A young teen was sleeping peacefully under the thick shade of the rather massive maple tree. She had nothing better to do anyways. Plus on a day like this was the only acceptable choice. This year she'd be going to Hogwarts, instead of Asvoria. Hogwarts had added a Magery program to their roster of learning techniques. She would be going along with her four best friends, and a couple more students form Asvoria. The time passed slowly as the sun shifted into the afternoon hours. Willow aka Phoenix Nine was slowly getting a harsh sunburn, so around three she decided to go in doors. Willow crossed the grassy plans of Dumbledore Manor, two a pair of stain glass doors. She pushed them open with a bit of effort. The hallway inside was clean and white. The walls were lined with paintings of dead family members. The portraits bowed as she passed them. Whispering "Good day: Highness" "How are you Princess." She stopped only momentarily to talk to one painting. The man smiled down at her from his spot on the wall. His long white beard and white hair hung smoothly off his face. His blue eyes matched her own and sparkled behind half moon glasses.

"Good day Willow." Albus Dumbledore told her.

"Hello Great Grandfather."

"How was the sun."

"Hot"

"I guess so my dear."

"Hey grant grandfather I need to ask you something…." But Willow was cut off by her great grandfather

"Someone's calling, I think it's Hogwarts' new headmaster. Must be going." And before Willow could argue he was gone.

"Madam." Said a voice from behind her.

"Yes George."

"The record company sent over the album. Do you want to play it?"

"Yes put it in."

"As you wish." Willow Nine sat in a comfy chair in a corner of the dimly light room, listening to her bands not yet released album. She began to nod of to sleep as the sun was setting in the west. In her sleeping hands was a small plastic cd case. The image was of five teens and in big bold letters the Albums name _"Dead School Screaming"_ and under that in a scroll like font it read _"Black Juice."_ Willow came up with the name while snooping in her Grandmothers chambers. They also came up with the great idea to go by alias. Willow still hadn't come up with hers but she didn't really wanna rush it had to be perfect.

* * *

_James,_  
_Staring into your lying eyes  
Where the truth lies beneath  
You think I'll believe you if you cry  
But I can't even breath_

_I'm so sick of this so called love  
You and I, we are history  
I thought that my love was enough  
But you needed much more than me_

_I'm always paying for your mistakes  
Never was it ever your fault  
And now when I cut with my blade  
I think of all of your insults_

_Was she worth all of the tears  
That you saw rolling down my face  
Did she take away your fears  
and loved you through rough days_

_Well I was always by your side  
Through no matter what  
But my pain I will no longer hide  
I will show it with one more cut_

_I will cut until no skin appears  
And make them deeper than before  
I will cry a silent tear  
Knowing I won't have to feel anymore_

_And now you say that my pain hurts you  
That I should be the one who's sorry  
But I wasn't the one being untrue  
You Fuing cheated on me_

_FEATHERS!_

* * *

_Asvoria_

6th year  
Caina Nine (Chaos "Black" Nine),  
Grey Lupin (Rufus "Lupin" Ludwig)

_-- _

_Claro Academy_  
7th year  
Blaze Weasley (Charlie Weasley),  
Aocid Dumbledore (Sirius Dumbledore),  
Cassidy Carver  
Cambeus Bryton

--

_Drumstrangs_  
6th years  
Chris Krum (Victor Krum)  
Egore Vladimir

--

_Hogwarts_  
7th Years  
Jack Weasley (Percy Weasley),  
Cornelius Malfoy (Draco Malfoy)

5th Year  
Hallow Prince (Alex Prince),  
Hugo Weasley (Ron Weasley),  
James Potter (Harry Potter)  
Lillix Scamander (Luna Lovegood)  
Princeton Padwinston (Darius Padwinston)

4th Years  
Phoenix Nine (Chaos "Black" Nine),  
Albanus Lupin (Rufus "Lupin" Ludwig)  
Calisto Carrington (Melina Potter)  
Phillip Padwintson (Darius Padwinston)  
Albus Potter (Harry Potter),  
Elemis Potter (Bailey Potter)  
Scorpius Malfoy (Draco Malfoy),  
Rose Weasley (Ron Weasley)  
Illyria Zabinni (Blaise Zabinni)  
Narina Tamaida

2nd years  
Lily Potter (Harry Potter),  
Fred Weasley (George Weasley)

--

_19 Years Old or around there_  
Ted Lupin (Remus & Tonks)  
Victorie Weasley (Bill Weasley),  
Orion Black (Aniko Black)  
Kayden Potter (Bailey Potter),  
Josh Evans (Peris Evans)


	2. The Marauders

You know the drill, so please don't forget to read and review. Yea first edited chapter.

LLB

--

Chapter 1 The Marauders

* * *

Willow glided through Diagon Alley absent-mindedly. The wizards around her began to push in on her. The nameless and faceless wizards hung around her like thick black smoke. She placed her white diamonds along the brick wall about ever five to ten feet away for the other. Willow glanced around her looked for her Mage friends. The other four young mages gleamed in jewel tone colours as the daylight hit them just right. When each teen finished placing their stones on the walls they slipped away into a darkened alleyway. As Willow joined the group the five nodded to each other and slipped into nothing-ness and they walked deeper into the ally way. Willow felt three pairs of eyes burning into her back. She quickly spun around. Her onyx eyes fell on three teen boys across the way. Willow ran as fast as she could into the alleyway as she slipped into darkness just like the others. As Willow slipped away she set the timer on the stones. James Potter Balanced against the glass store window as the ground shocked below him. Hugo had been knocked to the ground and Hallow used a hover spell to float above the ground. Hallow Prince dropped three inches on to the ground and stood beside his best pal in the whole wide world, James. Both boys smiled at each other and pulled Hugo up off the ground.

"What the hell was that." Blasted the read headed fifth year as he pushed off the dust from his robes.

"Well a mild earth quake I think." James shot back at his cousin

"In England."

"It's possible."

"Actually, it's a mild mage spell used by a student Magi I guess. Telling by the residues it looks like its about five teens." Hallow Prince corrected his mates.

"Ya whatever." James and Hugo said in unison.

"I forgot you had Mage courses." Hugo told Hallow as they walked away from the store.

"It's MAGI for the fiftieth billionth time. Mage is what you call the caster. Magi is the magic's name." Hallow said thoroughly annoyed.

James stood frozen in his spot starring at the alleyway where the girl had disappeared. He could almost still see her black extra long coat. With it's super ornate embroidery. He never saw her face but he some how had this weird feeling that he knew her for some reason. As James dwelled on the spot where the girl once was. The diamonds and jewels on the walls began to spark and blaze. As the fire grew and glowed each colours turned into a different animal, five to exact. James moved slowly down from the spot on the wall where he'd been standing and slowly moved down the street to peer at all of them. The red rubes became a strong dragon with the names flames. The green emeralds became a lion, so green and proud it out the jade lions of china to shames, the name underneath said Claw. Next were the blue sapphires the shifted into a blue Niaid with long flowing blue hair, under her was the name Dream. The black Onyx stones became silent wolf with the name fang. But it was the white diamonds that held James in the gaze and wouldn't let him go. He watched them spark and danced in the summer sun. The sparks became so bright James had to cover his eyes. He slowly lowered his hand and in the stones place was a white Phoenix. The bird was so beautiful but in it's blue eyes James saw so much pain.

Harry and Ginny scanned the crowd for their children; they spilt up and agree to meet at the burrow. Harry pushed through the crowd searching for his eldest son, as he knew his youngest ones had already gone. Harry hair fell in long black waves to just below his shoulders. He was walking at his full height of six feet. Harry found his sons starring at the white phoenix. Harry stood behind his son. A woman flashed into Harry's mind. A woman with long black hair blue eyes and a small nose, a face Harry knew but couldn't remember. Something about it made his heart scream in pain. Harry snapped the images hold on him and apparated away with his son. Mrs. Weasley hurried around the kitchen preparing food for her unannounced guests. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, Neville and Luna all sat at one end of the rather large oak table, while their children sat at the other end. Harry's sons sat on opposite sides of the group, Albus on one end with his dark black curls and hazel eyes, and James on the other with his pin straight chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Lily sat beside her cousin Rose. Rose and Lily looked a lot alike but yet they were different, both were red heads and had small elegant noses. But Lily had sweet dark chocolate coloured eyes and Rose had amber coloured lamps. Beside Albus was his elder cousin Hugo. He was super tall for a fifth year. Hugo had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, a common Weasley trait.

They were joined by their cousins Fred, Jack Weasley. George and Percy's boys, Fred was a first year like Lily, and Jack was a seventh year. Both had red hair and brown/green eyes. The two boys seemed to have inherited their uncles/fathers trouble-making gene. Lastly there was Lillix Scamander; she was James and Hugo's year mate and just a Looney as her mother. Lillix had olive coloured skin, brown eyes, and super long blonde hair. She was at the moment just starring into the wide space above the kitchen. Lunch was eaten up quickly and the children were ushered into their traveling cloaks and pushed out the door. It didn't take them long to get to Kings Cross. The fifth and fourth years rushed off to find friends. While Lily and Fred hung back in hesitation, they had watched their family member gone off to school so many times. So why was it now something that was so peculiar. Lilly took Fred's hand and they headed onto the train. Albus stood in the middle of the crowd starring left and right trying to find his friend. He never really asked his best friend over and neither had he been asked over by his friend either. Their families didn't quite get along. Then Albus spotted him. Blonde spiked hair going every which way. Black eyes, shinning as he scared a few first years, He had grown this summer and had gotten into shape. That when Albus watched his best friend wave to him and the boys crossed the platform to meet each other.

"Potter you grew." Scorpius Malfoy hissed.

"Malfoy you look sick, did you get bitten by a snake." Albus retorted. Both boys smiled approvingly at the others insult. Albus pulled Scorpius into a great big hug. When they pulled apart they shocked hands.

"Missed you B."

"Missed you to Score." Albus told the blonde boy.

"Yo! That's my brother you messing with!" Scorpius Malfoy shot at a fourth year that was ready to pound his first year brother Cornelius.

Albus laughed as Score chased down the fifth year. He would probably kill the poor boy. Albus changed his focus to the girl to his right. He watched her struggle with her bags. Her things began to fall out of the small bag on top of the other larger ones with wheels. Albus walked over and picked up the things that had fallen out and handed them back to her.

"Let me help you up?" Albus asked

"Sure." She answered giving him her hand.

* * *

_**HHHAAA first chapter! I changed Cornelius Malfoy from a 7th year to a 1st year. It just worked out better. PLEASE read and review. Cheers LADY L BLACK**_


	3. Nixes, Gremlins, Marauders OH MY!

_**Willow is Phoenix, and Phoenix is Willow. Got? Good. Here's the next Chapter. Tell me what you think of the characters. **_

_**Cheers,**_

_Lady L Black_

_**Chapter 2: Nixes, Gremlins, Marauders OH My!**_

* * *

The girl was blonde with emerald green eyes. She was short and thin, but there was just something about her eyes that keep you locked in her gaze. She wore a black pleated mini, fuchsia pink tank top, black ballet flats, and a black zip up Hogwarts hoodie. Phoenix put her things back into her bag and smiled at Albus. Phoenix and Albus Flirted back and forth. Lightly touching each other's arms. James couldn't believe his younger brother Albus was flirting. He was pretty dame good at it. Yet JAMES was SUPPOSED to be the only potter to be good at the language of girls. Hallow Prince flopped down across from James. His blonde shag falling into his eyes, and his advanced magic books already sprawled open across his lap. Hallow peered at out the window to see what James was looking at so intently. As James watched his brother, jealousy flipped in his stomach. From where he was on the train he could tell Albus was into this girl. Which was a really shame because he would have her for his own not Albus. It was just a matter of time. For gods sakes he was the legendary leader of the Nixes. Don't let the name fool you, they weren't cute and cuddly, they'd done major damage last year. Like his grandfather though, he was never caught. James knocked on the wood window frame to be safe.

"Ah, I see. You're looking to steal any other boy's girl again this year?" Hallow spoke while studying his textbook.

"Hum, ya whatever. Where's Hugo?" James asked avoiding the question.

"Ah see that's a fickle question. He surrounded by girls. I think." Just as he finished say those words. Hugo busted into the carriage and slumped down beside Hallow. Every strand of his long straight flame read hair was in perfect place. His green eyes were as hard to read as seeing stones from Divination Class. Hallow had to admit Hugo liked girls a little too much some times. He was decent looking, but everyone knew that if you wanted James you went through Hugo to get him. Hallow switched his attention to James. Now James was a work of art. He looked nothing like his siblings. James look almost identical to his grandfather, unlike Albus who looked just like Harry. James's hair was thick dark chestnut waves; his eyes were warm baby blue. His face was perfect and his built even better. Hallow look nothing like his dashing friends. He was super tall and skinny. But his body fit his height; he just didn't have muscular built like his Nixe counters part. Hallow also enjoyed the company of books over girls any day. He was the brain of the Nixes, and he liked it that way. He let the other two boys have all the attention.

"Well I got four numbers already." Hugo boasted to his friends.

"You do know that there only using you to get to James?" Hallow pointed out.

"Hey having a Girlfriend is better then none." Hallow chucked a pencil at him laughing. He knew what he was pointing at. The boys were trying to get him a girlfriend all last year.

"James?" Hugo asked. "Are you even listening?"

"He's not. He's to focused on the new girl." Hallow told Hugo and then went on to fill him in on the new little development.

"James," Hugo said chucking his sweater at him. "We have a wager for you."

"Oh ya boys." James laughed.

"Your gonna make her." Hallow said pointing to the blonde girl. "Fall in love with you."

"Your gonna get Albus back for stealing away Mel from me last year." Hugo pointed out.

"OH how am I gonna do this?" James asked.

"Easy, Hugo and I will make it fool poof. WE will plant ideas in her head that your better than Albus. Yet we have to wait till she's dating him for sure. She'll fall for you while she's dating Albus, because your gonna pulled out all the stops. Make it so hard for her to say no."

"Then at May's Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. You'll announce that you're in love with her. You'll break Albus. And Boom instant revenge." Hugo said pausing for dramatic effect.

"I like the prospects." James said while messing up his curls. James went back to watching his brother and the new girl from his spot on the train. _"Poor girl"_ thought James. _"Doesn't even now what she's in for." _The girl looked so familiar to James. He just couldn't place her. Maybe it was her smile. Warm and perfect. No it was her eyes, those rich green coloured eyes. As he kept starring at her, he swore that her eyes turned blue/black. James shook his head. Maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep. James's mind slipped to Albus. True he loved to pull pranks on his little brother, and true it was getting hard to do it while he was in another house. But all the planning and scheming was ALWAYS worth it.

Albus helped the new girl on to the train. When her hand landed in his a chill went down his spin. Not a bad chill a good chill. Albus watched Scorpius get on the train at another door. He couldn't understand why James couldn't see what he saw in the boy. James just saw him as a Malfoy. A traitor and a death eater, even when Score didn't even want anything to do with that side of his family. The train jerked forward, and Albus caught the new girl in his arms. He held her there for a moment. His heart was pounding and his ears ringing. The girls around them started to sigh and giggle. Wishing they were Williow right then and there. When they both were standing up straight again, Albus properly introduced himself.

"I'm Potter, Albus Potter. My friends call me B though." Albus told her. She smiled and giggled.

"_Oh my god."_ Willow thought, "_Why am I giggling? Jesus girl! He just asked you your name. Don't say Willow. DON"T SAY WILLOW B!" _said the pestering little voice. _"Shut up!"_ Willow told the voice.

"Oh nice to meet you Albus. My names Wil-Pheniox…Bl-Nine." Willow told him.

"WilPheniox BlNine?" Albus asked confused.

"No sorry, Phoenix Nine at you service Master Potter." Willow told him.

Phoenix and Albus slipped through the train. Phoenix opened the door to a empty compartment and pulled Albus in after her. Both sat down across form each other and smiled. They were quickly joined by four other rather loud teens. The noise in the small cabin quickly rose. Albus took in the people around him. There was Phoenix sitting across from him and beside her was another girl. She had wild red curl and hazel eyes. Beside her was a tall and lanky boy, with blonde hair. Then beside Albus were two other boys. One was a rather good-looking boy with violet hair and amber coloured eyes. Then beside him was a model looking boy. His hair was pin straight and jet-black just like Ablus's. Phoenix introduced them to Albus staring with the girl beside her. The girl's name was Calisto; the boys name beside her was Albanus. Beside Albus was Phillip, and the model looking boy was Elemis.

Score appeared at the door and pulled Albus away behind him. He had to admit, Scorpius could be forcefully when he wanted to be. Phoenix watched Albus go. Calisto poked her smiling wildly at her best friend. Phoenix poked her back. She gave up after a rather long poking fest. Phoenix leaned against the cold glass window and slipped off into dream land. Her dreams were full of sweet and Albus potter. The Hogwarts express slowed to a halt. The thick grey steam coated the train as students pushed one another of the train. The Marauders stood back against a cold brick wall. The world around them rushed around hugging and saying hi to missed friends. The building the Marauders were leaning up against was yellow sand stone bricks. The wood planks below their feet creaked when the moved.

"This was a bad idea. I'm going instead to get a ticket to go back." Phoenix said nervously. She had a habit of freaking out lately.

"No YOUR not!" Calisto commanded pulling her along after her. Cali could be quite forceful when she wanted to be.


	4. All the worlds a stage

For my sanity I put the character list again in this chapter. I don't feel like leaving anyone out. Lol

Chapter 3: All the worlds a stage

* * *

Score appeared at the door and pulled Albus away behind him. He had to admit, Scorpius could be forcefully when he wanted to be. Phoenix watched Albus go. Calisto poked her smiling wildly at her best friend. Phoenix poked her back. She gave up after a rather long poking fest. Phoenix leaned against the cold glass window and slipped off into dream land. Her dreams were full of sweet and Albus potter. The Hogwarts express slowed to a halt. The thick grey steam coated the train as students pushed one another of the train. The Marauders stood back against a cold brick wall. The world around them rushed around hugging and saying hi to missed friends. The building the Marauders were leaning up against was yellow sand stone bricks. The wood planks below their feet creaked when the moved.

"This was a bad idea. I'm going instead to get a ticket to go back." Phoenix said nervously. She had a habit of freaking out lately.

"No YOUR not!" Calisto commanded pulling her along after her. Cali could be quite forceful when she wanted to be.

They had orders form McGonagall to fallow the first year into the boats. Phoenix hated water with a passion, where just something about not knowing what was was under all of the silkily wet waves. Calisto and Phoenix laughed at the boys. They stood six feet tall in a sea of have size first years. Calisto, Phoenix, Elemis, Phillip, and Albanus pilled into the small black boat. They were joined by Princeton Padwinston, when they all sat down and swished in the boat lurked and pulled forward. They were pulled closer and closer to the castle along the ridged. The six teens concluded that Hogwarts looked like Asvoria, just missing an extra tower, the dungeon dorms, and the water dorms. As their small boat pushed along the water it began to rain lightly. Phillip created magical umbrella out of magic to keep them dry unlike the first years who were now getting soak for the increase amount of rain fall. The boat stopped suddenly jerking it's passengers around like rag dolls. The Marauders and Princeton sat in the middle of the black lake unmoving, as the first years got farther and farther away. Elemis leaned back and looked over the edge of the boat at his appearance. This little endeavor made the boat rock widely. Phoenix chucked at lighting ball at him and Elemis returned to his spot.

"Do that again and your dead Potter." Willow told him dangerously. Elemis quivered under her icy stare.

"How long are we gunna be stuck like this?" Phillip asked.

"I don't know! I don't have time for this crap." Cailsto told them.

'Cali, don't like tight spaces do you?" Asked Princeton.

"Actually I don't." The boat began to topple forward again after twenty minutes of waiting. Phoenix grabbed the sit of the boat tightly, hopping to god that the boat didn't tip over.

"Nervous Phoenix?" Albanus asked her.

"Well firggin ya. I kinda got this water complex." The boat smacked into this side of the dock. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and rapped around the boat. No one could get out of the boat fast enough. The six teens wobbled down to the giant sized man at the end of the dock. He smiled when they got close. Her hair had been combed and he wore a suit made out of some poor obscure animal. No doubtable deader the dead now. Cali cringed at the thought of what could have owned the fur before the giant man.

"Welcome! Fourth years" Hagrid told them excitedly.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Hurry you'd need to bein sorted before the others get here. Now hurry." Hagrid said already inside. The Marauders chased after the giant man. He keep talking about excited he was about the up coming tasks. Hagrid proceed down the hall totally ignoring the teens protests to slow down. They chased him up a pair of stairs where he told them to wait. He then said that when the doors opened to walk to the end of the tables and stop. Then he slipped though the doors and the sound once again was cut as the doors shut behind him.

* * *

I know super short but the next chapters longer. R&R Cheers LLB

Parents/ Child

Chaos "Nine" Black- Caina, Phoenix (Willow), and Marcus.(Sirius Grand-Daughter/Son)

Aniko "Dumbledore" Black- Orion Black (Sirius Grandson)

Bailey Potter- Kayden, and Elemis (James Nephews)

Melina "Potter" Evans- Josh, and Cailsto Evans(James Niece)

Darius Padwinston- Princeton, and Phillip (Peters Grandsons)

Rufus "Lupin" Ludwig- Grey, and Albanus (Remus Grandsons with Rachel Potter)

Draco Malfoy- Scorpius, and Cornelius

Sirius Dumbledore- Aocid (Albus Dumbledore's great-grandson)

Charlie Weasley- Blaze

Percy Weasley- Jack

Bill Weasley- Victorie

Blaise Zabinni- Illyria

Alex Prince- Hallow Prince. (Snape's Son)

Harry Potter- James, Albus, and Lily

Ron Weasley- Hugo, Rose.

George Weasley- Fred

Victor Krum- Chris


	5. Fates lines get drawn

_**Chapter 4; Fates lines get drawn**_

* * *

"Well we can't go in like this." Calisto pointed to her muggle clothes. She snapped her fingers and blue sparks swirled around her body. They landed in dust on the floor at Cali's feet.

"Where's Princeton?"

"He went in with Hagrid." Phillip told her.

"Common you four change she told them. Standing in a ornate blue robe, black dress slacks, whit shirt and sliver and blue tie.

"Christ Cali." Phillip told her. "What are you my mother?"

"I could be."

"Your to hot to be my mother, last time I checked."

"You wish I was your mother."

"In your dreams."

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED to mean?" Calisto barked.

"You KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Phillip yelled back.

"GOD you nothing like your brother."

"God sakes not everyone has too be perfect, Christ what a shame eh?"

"CLAW DREAM! Would you shove it! For Christ sakes NO One wants to hear your bickering. FOR CHRIST SAKES GROW UP!" Phoenix bellowed at them from her spot on the stairs. She was now wearing a white cape with a phoenix design, a short black mini, black boot, white shirt, and a white/black/sliver tie. "Were all under glimmers were not our selves. So keep your problems to your selves. Got it." Claw and Dream didn't say anything.

"Got it?" She asked again dangerously.

"Ya." Cali and Phillip answered.

"Well just so you know." Albanus told them. "The doors are about to open I can hear the headmistress. Lets line up." The marauders lined up in front of the heavy and large wood doors. Phoenix was in the middle. Cali was to her left in blue and to Cali's left in red was Elemis. To Phoenix's right was Phillip in green and to his right was Albanus violet. The doors swung open, the light's from inside blinded the five teens. They covered theirs eyes from the bright lights. McGonagall stood in front of the school saying her speech. She held a scroll in her right hand.

"Please welcome our new first years." She told the student body. "They will be sorted into house by the sorting hat. Professor Macadona." She said giving her the scroll and motioned to the doors to open. The student body hissed and gossiped as the cape dressed students made their way to the end of the tables. They stood starring at the teachers. Each one holding another's hand. Hoping for the best. Macadona was a bat like woman. She had a round face and beady eyes. She was tall and lanky. Her robes looked like a spiders web had attacked her. Phoenix could tell by just looking at her that she wasn't going to like this woman one bit. The professor unrolled the scroll and called out a name.

"Phillip Padwinstion." She called out in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk bored. Phillip sat down on the stool. The storing hat fell over his ears. He sat smugly. He knew that there was no way he'd end up in his brothers house where ever he end up in. They WERE nothing alike. He liked it that way, it made life interesting, he sat back a little and got comfortable. This was going to be fun. The hat began to speak while reading his mind.

"Well, well, nothing like your brother are you?" the hat said.

"Ya and nothing like my Blood traitor grandfather." He thought.

"Yes you're right, you are nothing like your Grandfather." The hat agreed.

"Weird" thought Phillip.

"Sorted once you may have been, but not by me. Earth is what you are, magic is in your soul. Your un-naturally smart like your grandmother, but cunning like your grandfather. None of Hufflepuff run through your veins. Unlike brother you do not belong. Yes, I think this is best. RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed. Phillips robes changed into a Hufflepuff uniform and he joined the cheering table.

"Calisto Evans." Macadona told the room.

"Ahh I've sorted the likes of you before. Gryffendor."

"Elemis Ludwig."

"Gryffendor." He hat said not even being put on his head.

"Albanus Potter."

"Hum you'd do nicely in Hufflepuff, and Gryffendor too. Maybe between the two. Where to put you. Gryffendor!"

"Williow Nine."

"Ah tricky you'd be. I've sorted someone like you before. Sytherin to Gryffendor? Gryffendor through and through like the ones before you. Yet the Sytherin vain can't be ignored. Values so deep. You can do very well in both. Not sure where you belong. You must be sorted not matter what. Sytherin!" The hat shouted. Williow stood and moved slowly toward the cheering table. Phoenix's eyes shot over to where her friend sat. The looked rather sad she wasn't joining them. She really wished she was with them at that moment. "_dame I really don't belong in this house. Williow thought. _When she sat down and settled into her misery she looked up to see a very cute face smiling back at her. Albus Potter was in Slytherin. _"Maybe this wasn't gunna be so bad." Williow thought._

"Hey Phoenix." Albus said happiliy. "Welcome to Slytherin. Don't worry, your friends will get over it."


	6. The Profit makes a point

Chapter 5: The Profit makes a point

* * *

"Right" Albus laughed at Phoenix's joke. God she though she loved his laugh.

"Oh" Albus said. "This is Score. Your unknown twin." He said laughing.

"It's Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. My brother's in Ravenclaw with potters sister. Dad had a fit when he found out, but he got over it. It'd be nice to have a father to be proud of, but my dad never did anything to be proud of. My brothers the smartest kid in Ravenclaw thought." He told Phoenix proudly.

"Modest aren't you?" She told him.

"Yes." He told her back

"I'm Lillix Tamaida." Said the Raven looking girl across from her. She was pretty but she had sharp facial feature that made her look rather odd. "I'm one of your roommates."

"OH."

"Phoenix, B" Scorpius told them and left hand in hand with Lillix.

"He gets on my nerves." She told Albus.

James Potter couldn't believe how good this was. She was a Sytherin too, this just keep getting sweeter. Their prank wasn't only going to be on Albus it was going to be on the entire house of Sytherin. The new girl Cali sat beside James at the Gryffendor table. James looked her over. She was pretty no doubt about that. She had flame red pin straight hair that glided down to her mid back. Calisto had piercing violet eyes that dug into James soul like a banshee. She would be just the thing to make Phoenix jealous. If his dad knew what he was doing he'd be dead meat. The evening slipped away. The nixes plotted the Syltherins gossiped and the marauders lay broken between houses. Calisto had her eyes on the eldest Potter. The Ravenclaw girls fawned over Phillip. Elemis and Albanus tired to come up with ways of how to get Phoenix back form the snakes, but what of Phoenix? A blonde haired girl sat rather close to a green eyed boy and both seemed to care for nothing else but the other. Phoenix Nine woke up in her four postered bed with a start. Sleeping green and Sliver was sucky. Phoenix swore the colours distorted her mind some how. She just didn't feel right in her dorm room. She sighed and slipped as her feet slide on the wet floor. Phoenix laid on her back starring at the roof. _"Dame her roommates."_ She thought. She got up and pulled on her uniform, brushed her hair and headed for breakfast. When she got to the door way of the great hall, her fifth year roommates laughed at her. _"There was no way she was sitting with them." _Phoenix found her friends at the Gryffendor table and sat down. Cali patted her on her back and chimed on about her awesome night last night. Phoenix shrank a little under the death stares she was getting from the Gryffendor around her.

"They'll get over it." Dream told her. "How was your Morning?"

"Well my roommates thought it'd be cool to play jokes on me. Other then that fine." Phoenix told her.

"Hey Phoenix." Albus said sitting across from her.

"Potter?" Phoenix asked him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said and grab food and pilled it onto her plat.

"Christ B!" Scorpius said form behind Albus. He sat down beside him between Elemis. "Why are we sitting here? With Gryffendor?" He asked his voice full of spite. "No offence."

"None taken." Answered Elemis, Albanus, and Calisto in unison

"Because" Albus said sweetly " Our green rose is sitting here. You gotta problem with that then leave."

"Wow little Potter, showing spin. I think I'm finally rubbing off on you." He smiled and pilled food onto his plate. Lillix sat pissed to high heavens in her seat at the Sytherin table. _"That new girl had it coming to her."_ Lillix thought. _"She was going to be her Special project this year."_

The news owls came flying in and dropped packages down for students. Elemis daily profit dropped right into his food. He picked it up effortlessly and dried it off. Elemis then pushed his plate away and it disappeared. He flattened down the crinkled pages and began to read the pages before him. Elemis's eyes widened as he read the second article on the left. Elemis through the newspaper down in front of Phoenix.

"_Read it and weep." Elemis told her, his voice ringing in her head. " Huston we have a problem." _

"_GET OUT of my head! You nosy little RAT!." Phoenix barked._

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" he told her returning to his pancakes._


	7. Monkey See Monkey Do

Chapter 6: Monkey see Monkey do

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lily." Lily said pulling another Ravenclaw boy down beside her on the bench. Phoenix scanned the girl over. There was just something about her that was so familiar. She had cherry red hair that lay sweetly over her shoulders. Her eyes were a midnight blue, framed by thick rows of lashes on both eyes. The boy she'd pulled down beside her was raven-haired electric-green eyed boy. He reminded her of someone else too. She could place either child.

"This is C Malfoy." Lily said.

"Oh Malfoy's little Brother." Phoenix giggled.

"What's it to you? Are you his girlfriend or something?" the little boy asked rudely.

"Hell no. You're a piece of work kid." she answered him, folding her arms across her chest. Phoenix glaring at him hoping it would make him leave.

"Wow my grandmother does that." Cornelius told her. "What's your last name again?"

"None if your business, kid. That's what it is." Phoenix hissed.

"Will, fighting with a second year?" Cali asked.

"He started it, and he bugs me." She told her best friend.

"Why did she call you Will?" Lily asked her.

"Because that's my real name." Phoenix told lily.

"Then why do people call you Phoenix?"

"It's a nickname Dang kid why do u ask so many questions? What did you say your last name was?" Elemis asked lily. Lily turned and looked at Elemis.

"Potter." She said and turned back to Phoenix. "I'm gonna call you Will ok? I like it better any way."

"Alright then Little Potter." Phoenix told her.

"L.i.t.t.l.e P.o.t.t.e.r…" Lily said thinking it over. "I like it. Friends?"

"Sure."

"Yea." She chimed.

"_How could someone so cute?_ Thought Phoenix. Phoenix pulled out her schedule and Lily peered over at it.

"You have classes with Hallow Prince." Lily said while still looking at Phoenix's schedule.

"Who?" Willow asked.

"Oh sorry Will. My brother's friend." Lily answered.

"Albus said nothing about a Hallow?" Lily giggled. It was like sugar and pop in sound form.

"No not Albus, James." Lily said through another giggle.

"Who's calling?" said James. James placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Lily, are you driving people nuts again?" he asked. Lily scrunched her nose up.

"NO I'm NOT!"

"I'm James Potter. Lily's oldest brother." James said cockily running his hands through his dark chestnut waves.

"Not interested." snipped Phoenix.

"Oh really?"

"Ya." She shot back. "See you in class Cali." Phoenix said getting up and heading to class. Something about that boy made her so mad and he didn't even have to say anything.

Phoenix padded down the marble hallways. But that other part of her-self said that there was just something about him that made her week in the keens.

--

Phoenix sat alone at a wood desk that was under a heavy leaded window. She pulled her bag up from the floor, and pulled out all her things. Phoenix spread them across the wood surface. The door busted open and a boy with sandy blonde hair and black roots came tumbling in. Hallow Prince crossed the room and sat down beside her. He began to pull out his supplies form his bag.

"You're a fourth year right?" he asked her.

"Ya and you're a….?"

"Fifth." Hallow told her. "You should be nicer to people. You know."

"Ya I'm normally nicer to people when I know their name." Phoenix told him.

"Hallow Prince."

"Phoenix." She said bluntly.

"Just Phoenix."

"Yes." She said. "Your Severus Snape's son aren't you?"

"Shut up." He said dangerously.

"Let me guess your friends don't know? If you ask me, if they don't accept you because of who your parents were that's pretty lame." She told hallow.

"Ya they don't know. How do you?"

"I come from a rather bleak family too."

"Oh do you."

"Your not gonna get it out of me. SO LAY OFF!"

"Alright. Change of subject then." Hallow chuckled. "Potter was hurt that you didn't even tell him your name in the great hall this morning. I'd say you've got some balls."

"Ya. I don't like him if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh do you?" Hallow laughed. "You sound like his grandmother."

"I DON"T even know his grandmother." Williow muttered.

"You look familiar? Do I know your parents?" Hallow asked Phoenix.

"No, so what's your favorite thing to do?" She asked hoping to change the subject however didn't work.

"Wait I know who you look like. You remind me of a blonde Bellatrix Lestrange. Are you her daughter?" Hallow asked her

"Uhh NO! I don't even know who that is." Phoenix said defending her looks.

"Your really touchy about your family aren't you?"

"Ya most people didn't trust them. Unless you ran in their crowd."

"Pure blood?"

"Yes"

"You don't have to live up to your families view anyway. Not all pure bloods are that bad." Phoenix laughed at his comment.

"Okay I take that back, they are."

"Yes they are."

"The schools are coming today for the Triwiz. Tournament."

"Really?"

"Yup." Hallow stated. Class passed smoothly after that. Hallow and Willow were partners for the whole class. Working on spells was pretty fun with the older mage. She enjoyed his company and Hallow enjoyed hers. The day was shaping up to be a half decent Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. When class was over Willow waved goodbye to Hallow as both headed off into opposite directions.


	8. Pissing Off of James Potter

_Hey! I really like this chapter! The story's getting started now! Read and Review!_

_Luv_

_Lady L Black! _

_**Chapter 7: Pissing off of James Potter.**_

* * *

In the Gryffendor common room the majority of the students were huddled in front of the mirror that hung above the fireplace. The Marauders were being interviewed today on AWMC (All Wizard Music Channel). James Potter sat alone in the full backed red tuffed armchair in the far corner of the room by one of two fireplaces. He hated the common room when it was busy. He hated the Marauders too. They were just so mainstream pop rock. The port hole door way swung open and a group of fifth years came rushing in. Hallow and Hugo split from the group joined James in the dark corner. The boys sat down in the two empty chairs, pulled out their supplies and homework. Hallow cleared his throat with a cough.

"And?" James asked.

"She's into Albus alright" Hallow told James

"What about me, did she say anything?" James asked excitedly. Hallow and Hugo looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. James had never acted like this about any girl.

"She thinks you're arrogant and selfish and prude." Hallow stated. "I say pick another girl. Will's not into you" Hallow said taking a breath. "She really reminds me of your grandmother." Hallow laughed.

"Well it's her fault. I really could care less." James defended himself leaning back into the tuffed chair grumpily.

"Right" Hugo said while working on his paper.

"Normally I'd say move on mate. But for Christ sake, did you see the way you just acted." James blushed a deep crimson. "Well I say show her the side that WE don't even see. SHOW her your better then Albus." Hugo told James.

"Humm she likes the Marauders right?" James asked whoever was listening.

"Ya, why? James what are you thinking?" Hallow asked but James had already packed up everything into his bag and was heading out of the porthole door.

"James…James…JAMES!" Hallow barked after his friend. James just waved goodbye has he jumped though the door barley missing to heavily loaded up first years.

"Christ what's gotten into him?" Lily asked when she came and sat down with the remaining Nixes. "He nearly killed me and that first year. What's up with him lately any way?"

"What's Up?!" Hugo said. "James RANDOMNESS is what's up!"

"Sorry Lily, Hugo's a little pissed this morin', didn't get his Wheeties." Hallow told her and lily laughed. Hallow continued. "James is fine. It's normal for him to be severely Random at times. Lily, you should know that you're his sister." Hallow said.

"Well ya, but it's more then normal lately" The second year told them.

"Well he's probably just working on our payback sche…" Hallow kicked Hugo swiftly in the shin cutting him off.

"Ouch what the FUCK was that for." Hallow just starred at him.

"Lily forget EVERYTHING that Hugo just said." Hallow asked her sweetly kissing her hand and making the little girl blush.

"Ya." Lily said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry I'm used to keeping the Nixes secrets." Lily said as she spotted her friend across the room. Her friend waved and Lily waved back. She stood up and fixed her messed up skirt.

"See ya Boys!" Lily chimed, skipping away, leaving the Gryffendor common room to head back to her own Ravenclaw room.

"I swear to god she takes after Aunt Luna." Hugo said stunned.

"Yup." Hallow said nodding.

(Meanwhile in the library)

James entered the library looking for a certain Snake. He found his brother in the far corner surrounded by his normal group of lackeys. James grinned as he passed a group of senior girls and gave them his famous smile. James sent them into a fury of giggles. "_Girls"_ he thought as He reached his brothers table and barked at the other fourth year snakes to leave. Three of them left swiftly. They had to admit James looked determined. Every student knew that you didn't mess with a determined James Potter, NO MATTER WHAT HOUSE YOU WERE. Plus they didn't want to get caught in the Potter Brothers cross fire that was sure to get heated. The only one that stayed was Malfoy.

"Malfoy skate." James commanded.

"Right Potter." Score told him still standing in his spot. James whipped out his wand and placed it under Malfoy's chin.

"Don't give me a good reason to blow your face off. Just leave, Now." James said dangerously.

"You wish Potter, and risk detention?" Score asked him icily.

"For you." James said thinking it over. "I sure as hell will." James told the fourth year snake.

"SCORE!" Albus barked. "LEAVE."

"B." Malfoy answered dangerously.

"Now!" Albus answered back just as sharp.

"Fine." Malfoy picked up his bag, packed his things and began to leave when James called to him.

"Hey Malfoy!" James said cheery.

"WHAT!" Malfoy snapped.

"At least we know who's the leader of the Emerald Snakes." James said laughing. Malfoy glared at him, but glanced at Albus and left. James turned to Albus and smiled; he pulled out a chair and sat down across from Albus.

"So what do you want."

"Dear little Brother your gunna help me get what I want."

"Can't get it on your own?"

"No I can, I just need background information."

"Pertaining?" Albus asked queerly intrigued

"Willow Nine" James said grinning sheepishly

"NO!" Albus said standing from his chair and slamming his fists onto the table.

"Chill Bro, hit a nerve, have I?" James said propping his feet onto the chair beside him. Albus clamed down and sat in his chair again, clearly jealous of his brothers nerve.

_Did he know what he was doing? _Albus said to himself. _"James always knows what he's doing."_ said a little voice from inside him.

"So are you going to help me?" James asked. Albus looked at his brother the only thing that made his stomach hurt was that he knew James and when James wanted something he got it. Poor Willow didn't stand a chance.

"Just act like your charming self. She'll warm up to you eventually." Albus said picking up his bag and leaving. _Did James know that he liked Willow?_ Albus was just about to go around the corner when James called out to him.

"A! I haven't forgotten about last year." James said starring him down. Ablus's stomach dropped and hit the floor. Luckily he was saved by a third year Ravenclaw who came screaming into the library that the Marauders were here at Hogwarts.

"What the heck are they doing here!" said James and Albus at the same time.

(Meanwhile in the courtyard)

The Marauders stood in the middle of the courtyard with the press in front of them and the students filling the corridors that hung off the center square. The Student screamed as their favorite band member smiled at them. They jumped up and down to get the band to look their way. The press was just adding to the commotion by yelling for pictures and questions. Hallow, Hugo and Lily stood on the balcony above the courtyard watching the chaos below. James joined them and leaned against the railing.

"Humm so she really is that hot." Said hallow pointing to dream.

"Her hair's too blonde." Hugo said.

"Where's Phoenix!" Lily said excitedly and screamed when she saw her and McGonagal come out the castle. "SHE'S SO PRETTY!" cooed Lily. James rolled his eyes at his sister but then he got a good look at her. Her hair was flame red, she had green eyes and she was wearing some wild kimono inspired outfit. James just couldn't put his finger on who he reminded him of.

* * *

_**R&R!! Lady L Black**_


	9. Meeting the Phoenix

_I had to figure out a way for all you readers to tell the difference between Phoenix Nine, Willow Nine and Willow (Insert Real Last name here)_

_So I came up with this. When Willow is under a different Galmour one of the aspects of her personality gets heightened. Phoenix-- She becomes_

_depressive and super happy. Willow Nine-- She get mad rather easily, and _

_Willow when she's Glamour free she's just her self. (In part one you don't see the WHOLE Willow until the end of book 1)_

_--_

_Cheers!_

_Lady L Black_

_-- _

_**Chapter 8: Meeting the Phoenix**_

James Potter jumped into the nearest classroom and slammed the door. _"That dame mob" _James thought. "_They nearly killed me trying to find the Phoenix."_

James had never seen this classroom before. He felt a chilly October wind sail through the dusty classroom form an open window in the far left corner. Broken chairs and desks lay littered amongst the room. There was dust everywhere. He thought about his clean freak Grandmother. She'd be having a heart attack the minute she stood in the doorway.

James on the other hand quite liked it. He walked over to the window and shut it tightly. James had to use some arm strength to get the windows to click. With the window closed he ran his fingers across the dirt cover glass.

The glass looked to have about 100 years worth of grim on them, just like the rest of the room. With the window closed the room's light had decreased about ten fold. The only light source was a small lamp in the far left corner. The lamp was barley Bright enough to fill the three feet around it.

"Crap it's Dark in here." James said aloud.

"Who's there?" said a female.

"James Potter and you are?" he asked.

"Who am I?" The female voice said sending a chill down James spin. "Depends on WHO you are? I can be three different people. You know. Each one just as unloved and scared as the other. But you'd never know that. We like to keep our feelings hidden." The women laughed at her comment.

"How can someone be three different people?" James asked.

"Lies, Mister Potter. Lies"

"Right." James said "I still didn't get your name?" He told the girl.

"Phoenix Nine." She said to James jumping off the table. James watched her weave through the broken tables, jumping over turned over chairs. When she reached James she extended her hand toward him. James shook it. She was still wearing her Kimono inspired outfit but now James got to get a good look at her face. She looked like a doll, prefect in every way, almost inhumanly prefect. Her face was completely even on both sides. The only human thing about her was her emerald green eyes.

"_Those eyes"_ James thought _"There's something so familiar about those eyes."_

"I like hiding out here. It's like my secret place." Phoenix told James.

"Do you?"

"Yes, that dame mob can't find me here." She laughed. James smiled. He had to admit you wouldn't think of finding a super star in an old dusty classroom.

"What was this room used for?" James asked the stale air that hung around them.

"Magery." Phoenix said simply. "long ago when the Guardians still lived in the Wizard world. When the Mages and Wizards lived as one before they created their own world with the other ancients." Phoenix told him.

"This is the original mage room." James thought thinking about all of the secrets that must live in this room.

"This room was once gilded in diamonds and gold. The pride of Hogwarts, but the headmasters' council destroyed it long ago, taking all its secrets with it." Phoenix said in a deep dooms day voice. She smiled abruptly making James jump back a few steps. "Great mystery eh?" she asked James.

"Ya" he answered

"Well I got to go." She told him, grabbing her cloak of the table beside her. "See ya James Potter, you might wanna hurry the visiting schools are gonna be here soon for the choosing of the champions." She told him waving as she headed out the door.

"Hey wait!" James called after her.

James pulled the door open and rushed into the marble and cream walled hall way. James crashed right into Willow Nine. Both teens were knocked onto their bums. James dusted himself off and stood up swiftly looking in both directions for the Phoenix. Willow slowly propped herself up on to her forearms starring down the Gryffindor. She glanced beside her on both sides were her books strewn everywhere. Willow leaned back to far and knocked her head off the marble floor.

"Owie! Stupid Gryffindor!" She cried as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" James asked her. Willow saw that he had already picked up all her books and had them stacked in his hands. He put them down onto the floor and pulled Willow to her feet. Then bent back down and picked them back up, his dark chestnut hair falling into his eyes. James stood back up and handed the books to Willow.

"Sorry about that." James told her running his hands through his wavy shaggy cut hair.

"Ya it's your fault anyway Potter." Willow said which thick distain on the word Potter.

"_Ouch! Normally that has girls in the palm of my hand, even Snakes_." thought James.

"Let me make it up to you." James told her. "Come to Hogsmead with me on Saturday?"

"Hell no." Willow told him walking down the hall in the opposite direction. If he didn't get the hint that she hated him then nothing would work EVER! Well maybe putting him in the hospital wing would work? James chased after her. Neither teen noticed the little group of Fifth year Ravenclaw's coming down the attached hallway. The group stopped in their place to watch the show that was unfolding before their very eyes.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Why?"

"Yes Why?"

"Because you're…." Willow trailed off trying to think of the right word. "Arrogant! Leave me alone Gryffindor!" She told him. "I'd never go out with you even if you asked me three times a day for the next three weeks!" Willow barked at James turning on her heels as she walked away.

"Three weeks?" James mauled it over. "I can do that!"

He shouted loud enough for Willow to still hear. James shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away in the opposite direction to which Willow had gone.

"_Dame Snake, what the heck is she doing to me." _James thought as he made his way back to his room to sleep in his warm ruby red blankets. He hated the cold with a passion. A nice long winters nap would lift his spirits._ "I can't place who she reminds me of."_

_**R & R!! Lady L Black!**_


	10. Nutritiously bad loser

I know, I Know this chapters short._ The next chapter will be longer, I promise. It's a good short one, I hope. R & R! _

_Cheers _

_Lady L Black _

_**Chapter 9: Nutritiously bad loser.**_

* * *

By dinner the whole school knew about James Potters defeat. Many students couldn't get over the fact that someone actually TURNED James Potter down. Hell must have been freezing over, for Casanova James Potter to get rejected. The girls of Hogwarts never said no to going on a date with James. It was quite the opposite they often got in fights over who was going. James Potter was not your ordinary Potter Wizard. Unlike his father, brother and Grand-Da James DID NOT live for Qudditch. James liked to play Qudditch but his passion was muggle soccer. Actually if you asked James he'd say soccer was his life. Everything revolved around soccer in James' life. He had to get out there and play whenever he could which was often. The girls didn't mind either. Half the time the guys played shirtless and James was the first one to take his off. The best way to sum up the eldest Potter was basically he did everything Albus didn't do. He loved to play music and he was a great dancer/singer unlike Albus who had two left feet and who was tone death. James's best talent was well, girl catching. James like his namesake was amazing at getting any girl he wanted. Willow just wasn't going for his games. He was going to have to start trying a different approach. Maybe an "Albus" approach to Willow.

James sat across from Hallow and Hugo at the Gryffindor table. The two other boys were deep in conversation and completely ignoring James. The boys were trying to figure out how the hell they were going to get their names into the oracle. James really did think that it was a good idea and it useless of them to try. So James stayed out of the conversation and instead he focused on Willow and Albus. The whole school was buzzing that a Ravenclaw fourth year saw them kissing outside of the DA classroom. It was making him sick to think that'd she'd pick Albus over him. What was the girl thinking!

"JAMES!" Hallow barked at him, and James snapped back to reality instantly.

"What." He said grouchy starring down his best mate for breaking his thought pattern.

"Not taking rejection well. Are we James?" Hugo said laughing. James was a nutritiously bad loser.

"Shut up Weasley." James told his cousin sharply.

"Boys please!" Hallow snipped at them. "You can fight about this later, WHEN I'm not around, so there is no chance of me getting hit by one of YOUR spells that go amiss." Hallow told them making sure to exaggerate the "when" part of the sentence.

"Back to our plan?" Hugo asked his green eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Well did you talk to Fred? Did he say anything helpful?" Hallow inquired looking deeply into his glass of Muggle pop.

"Common Hallow. Do really think that he'd let us know if he had away to beat this. What was it called?" Hugo said stuffing food into his mouth stopping more words from coming out.

"THE AGE LINE!" James and Hallow barked at the Weasley boy.

Hugo was rubbish at remembering things unless it fully pertained to his survival. The other two Nixes joked Hugo would have been better off in the Snake den then in the Lion Kingdom. Which James was proud to say he ruled the roost by sacking out the last King. Jacob "Dam fing" Murphy. The boy graduated last year, and James was bloody dam happy about it. There was no way he could have gone this year without spelling the older boy at some point. Headmaster Tannery stood from his golden throne and stepped out in front of the podium. He put his hands into his pockets and smiled.

"This year," Spencer Tannery told his students. "I am glad to welcome back our teaching staff. However we'll be having special additions to our student body. As of this moment the Tri-wizard tournament has begun. Please welcome our four three-visiting schools. Lets start with the brilliant students of Claro Academy, children of the fairies, elves and wizards form Canada."

The head master said motioning to the doors. They flung open and 100 students walked gracefully in. Half of them turned into balls of light and grew fairy wings. They fluttered and danced in the air heading toward the sides of the room, some however began to play little games on each other. One of the littler fairies dropped a ball of blue paint onto Cornelius Malfoy's head, which sent Lily Potter into fits of giggles. The younger boy just glared at her. He didn't find it funny at all. At the same time the leftover half split in half again. One half grew into fifty feet tall characters, and ducked under candles, dove under rafters and stepped over the house tables. The last small group sent streamers everywhere as they fallowed behind their evil looking and stern head mistress toward the front.

"Dominus Mackinaw." Headmaster Tannery said guiding her to her chair. He introduced Durmstrang. They really needed no introduction, Nor did Beauxtabons, Since they were there last time. Many students heard stories from their parents so it was basically like seeing old family members you only saw once a year. James was getting tried. He really just wanted to go and hide somewhere. He could still feel people starring into his back. James finally understood how his father felt when he entered a room. It was really getting onto his nerves but what was he really going to do about it. He couldn't hex the whole school at once or could he? The headmaster stood again to introduce the last school.

"Please welcome the Prodigies of the other world the Students of Asvoria." Headmaster Tannery said.

The doors flung open but only one old man stood in the doorway. He walked forward and the ground shook and split open. Students came popping out of the cracks. He stepped again the candles, and fireplaces blazed and more students appeared behind him. The darkness of the room grew blacker, larger and weird animals began to slowly grow from their dark murky depths. The water in the room sprayed everywhere soaking a couple students right in the face. Then the chaos just stopped as fast as it started with one bright flash of ligth. The headmasters meet in a hug.

"Welcome Huggins."

"Thank you sir." the old mad told Tannery.

"Our schools, Everyone!" Tannery told the room.

"_Caina!"_ Willow thought to her self, as she watched her sister sit down at the other end of the Snake table near the seventh years. _"No it can't be her. I must be dreaming!"_

* * *

_**R&R LADY L BLACK James is a very sour loser. lol it's SO cute anti it lol : )**_


	11. The Emerald Trio, not the Golden Trio

I only own what you don't know

_I only own what you don't know! Please Read and Review! _

_Cheers,_

LadyLBlack

_**Chapter 10: The Emerald Trio, not the Golden Trio. Christ get it right!**_

* * *

The Fifth-years were allowed to enter the tournament this year. The whole year was psyched! James Potter had watched his year mates stand in front of the oracle and submit their names. James was an anti conformist. He had no need to put his name in nor did he want the fame n' glory. He got enough of that by just being a Potter and a son of the "boy who lived" eldest son. Albus on the other hand couldn't wait! He'd already tried to pass the age line but had been thrown back into the stonewall on the other side of the room. James laughed so hard that his sides still hurt. Albus was now in the hospital wing, but whatever, their sibling rivalry ran deep. Albus would be laughing too, if it had been James and not him that had been hurt. James watched Hallow stroll over toward him with a rather determined walk. The boy wore a look of sheer delight on his face. Hallow grabbed James by the arm and pulled him toward the age line. "Common James." Hallow told him. "Your turn. Hugo, take his other arm would you? James stop putting off the inevitable." Hugo grabbed his other arm and both boys pushed the struggling James through the age line. The room began to cheer and whoop at the sight of James being force upon his will into the center of the circle.

"James really it's not gonna hurt." Hugo told his cousin shoving James toward the age line with Hallow's help.

"Guys! I don't wanna do this." James told his best mates. Hugo and Hallow just ignored him and with one last push shoved James into the age line right in front of the Oracle.

"Name." Demanded the floating blue figure.

"Potter, James Potter. Fifth year Hogwarts." James stumbled.

"Accepted." She answered.

"_What have I done!"_ James screamed inside of his head as the room around him cheered around him crazily.

Students rushed around James patting him on his back. While the fifth year just stood stunned and dazed in the center. Albus watched his brother from the far corner of the room cloaked by shadows. His long black spiked hair, glistened in the week sunlight. His green eyes pierced thought the air glaring at James. Albus leaned against the wall his well-toned Qudditch muscles stretched out. He wasn't soccer built and lean like James, he was more romance novel cover pirate king. Albus's normally soft face was hardened and cold. "_What's James playing at now."_ Albus thought watching his brother walk dazed out of the age line and thick of students. "_He's changed his game. Willow's not gonna fall for it. Any-way she's with ME. James get over it! You don't get everything you want." _Albus thought_. "She's mine and I'm never giving her up! Not to you James; Not to anyone!"_

"Hey stranger!" said a sweet voice behind him. Albus's face softened and he forced a smile.

"Hey! Is that my Phoenix." Albus said turning around and grabbing her with his free arm. Phoenix giggled and looked shocked when she saw his other arm. Albus laughed. The Nurse had made his cast Emerald green to match his uniform. Albus thought she did rather good job at getting the colour right.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! What the hell did you do?" Phoenix screamed at him her eyes blazing dangerously.

"Relax Nine! I only broke it." Albus said coldly returning to his harden look from earlier.

"ONLY! Broke it" Willow spat. The passers by giggled as they watched the lovers spat. "HOW!"

"I got flung back form the age line and smashed my arm on the wall." Phoenix tensed up.

"_So he was like James_." Willow thought. _"I might as well date Potter then."_

"If I knew you were LIKE your brother. I would have never said yes to going out with you! If all Potters are stupid and hate to fallow rules then I bloody hell don't wanna know what they think of dating rules." Phoenix snapped at Albus. She pushed out of his hold and tore past the gapping students. Only the gossipers couldn't get enough! Willow Nine had toren up and spit out BOTH Potter boys! The girl had nerves of steal.

_**(Four days later, October 20th)**_

The Students sat on benches around the oracle, each school sitting in sections, wrapping around in a circle to where the teachers were standing on a raised platform. The room was full of feverous and crazy energy. Every student was pumped and ready to see who the Oracle was going to choose. The room began to darken as the last students sat in their places. The Oracle lifted high into the air. Her eyes glazed over and she began to glow a bright neon blue The room watched her float effortless in a dazed stupor, totally unable to pull their eyes away until she broke her hold by speaking. "Time that files past in waves of memories. Past, Present, and Future blending into one. No pre-judgments, only truth." She paused and the room stayed unmoving and silent.

"Durmstrang's Champion, Chris Krum." She said.

The Durmstrangs section screamed as a super tall sixth year stood. He was a husky dog like boy, with shoulder length black and white hair that he wore pulled back into a pony tail. He had rather large shoulders and arms. Chris Krum walked over to McGonagall and took the token necklace she was holding out while Professor Longbottom showed him where to stand and on which numbered circle. The Oracle again shot out a name when Chris was settled.

"Claro Champion, Aocid Dumbledore."

The Claro students clapped and some shrieked as Aocid made his way to the front just like Krum had. Aocid grinned as he joined Chris on the second circle marked "2." Aocid had spiky blonde hair, fair blue eyes, and a hooked nose. He was tall too but average looking in the looks department. He was nothing special. He slung the amulet around his neck and clasped his hands behind his back. There was something about him and the way he trusted people that remind others of someone else. The Oracle spoke for a third time.

"Asvoria Champion, Caina Nine."

Caina stood up from her cheering sea of adoring fans. There was a hush of gossiping whispers mixed into the loud cheering. Willow watched her sister's harsh picture perfect beauty sail past McGonagall to join the other boys. Caina's face was so unlike her younger sisters. She had a harsh jaw line, stiff ski slope nose, and violet dyed hair. Caina's hair to Willow seemed to hang like a pile of snakes on her head. Her beauty hid an ice-cold heart. The only thing that was the same about the Nine sisters was their blue eyes. Caina's eyes dug into Willows soul making her shuddered. Beauxbatons had canceled out because of some emergency and they all had left yesterday. The only school left was Hogwarts. The oracle spoke for a fourth time.

"Hogwarts Champion, James Potter."

James stood reluctantly from his stop amongst a sea of screaming girls, and cheering boys. The Syltherins stayed still and silent except for three fourth years. Albus, Scorpius, and Williow all cheered for James. Better James Potter then a Snake that would boast for hours on end in the common room. James joined the other three champions gleaming at his siblings while dying inside. He didn't want this; he was only doing it for his family and the Potter name. The oracle sputtered and sparked throwing the whole room off guard.

"_What the heck!"_ Willow thought. She got the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A locket appeared in front of the oracle and shot off toward McGonagall. The oracle interlocked her fingers and sighed. She called the last Champion and popped into nothingness.

"Merlin Champion Willow Nine." Headmaster Tannery stood and shouted on the top of his lungs.

"WILLOW NINE!!"

Willow didn't move. Albus and Scorpius tried to pull her up off the bench but she didn't move. The whole Slytherin section cheered like crazy for the little fourth year. Willow still stayed dead in her place. Headmaster Tannery yelled again.

"WILLOW NINE!!"

This time the boys got her up on her feet and hissed at her to go while giving her a swift push. Willow slowly made her way down to where McGonagall stood. Willow looked over at her other house friends. They were completely looking in the opposite direction and sitting silently still on their bench, none of them cheering for her. When Willow got to where McGonagall was she hesitantly took the locket form the professor and joined the other four.

"I guess you and me were just meant to be Nine. When are you gonna go out with me already? Just say yes." James whispered in her ear. Well figuring a blonde strand.

"You wish Potter. Back Off." Willow said dangerously. "You're nothing like Albus. You're low and petty, a trickster who hates everyone but himself. You may not get caught for all your little tricks but I know it's you that does them. I don't trust you Potter" Willow hissed at James.

"You think you've figured me out do you?" James said with fire in his eyes. "It's the loud ones you don't have to worry about. Its the quiet ones that will kill you." James told her.

"Was that supposed to mean?" Willow demanded.

"Just remember Snake. My brother's not the prefect preppy little Jock he wants you to believe he is. Behind that cool exterior is a Slytherin. My brother has his secrets, and he lets very few people see them. Albus is just as much a playboy as I' am and quite the jealous boyfriend too." James warned her heading off toward Hallow and Hugo.

--

The rest of the night went by in a huge spotted up blur. Her friends were no longer talking to her now. It made Willow feel like a huge outsider without the other Marauders. At least she had Albus and Scorpius. The two Syltherins came and found her sitting in a window seat in the DA hallway. Willow's hands were pressed into her forehead. She was trying to think of ways to get rid off the giant pit of fear that was no filling her whole body up. Both boys sat down into the window beside her.

"Well you know how to make an entrance. Don't you?" Scorpius said trying so hard to make a joke.

"Score, that's not funny." Albus told him. Score just gave him his famous smile flashing his white teeth. His_ "Hey I'm a Malfoy and I'm trying. Give me a bloody dame break over here"_ smile. Phoenix began to laugh hysterically. Then Scorpius joined her then Albus. The three friends sat in the window for what felt like hours. When it came close to curfew the three Syltherins made their way back to their common room. (The three of them had gained the nickname "The Emerald Trio.") They dodged snickers, whispers and death glares from other students. Willow began to shirk under the added pressure. Albus grabbed her hand kissed her swiftly. Albus could feel death stares form James on his back as he kissed her.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review! Lady L Black**_


	12. Letter from 1, 2, 2

_Willow's letter is a poem by Tifferrific "You To Me". James's letter is a poem by Nicole Mendez "Longing For You" I own everything you don't know and that I haven't stated as some else's work. Read and Review. Cheers_

_Lady L Black_

_**Chapter 11: Letter from 1, 2, 2**_

* * *

Hallow entered the doorway to a full class. The only chair left in the room was beside Willow Nine. Her friends had abandoned the Phoenix, and Hallow felt sad for her. He never wanted to know what it felt like to lose his friends. Life without James and Hugo would be unbearable. They were his family, they were the ones that made him feel like belonged at Hogwarts. With out them he'd feel so dead inside. Hallow sat down beside Phoenix and she slowly looked up. Hallow was shocked that she wasn't smiling. She'd always been smiling when Hallow had ever seen her. She looked scared and fearful, and right at that moment Hallow had the greatest urge to hug her. He pulled out a letter from his bag and handed it to her. James told him it was about the first task. Hallow had no idea why he was helping her, maybe it was part of their plan to get back at Albus. Stealing his girlfriend's trust then stealing her was one way to do it. Hallow handed the letter to Phoenix.

"What this?" she asked her voice sounded as sad as her face looked.

"A note from James. He said you were gonna give me that look. These are his words not mine." Hallow said about to quote James. "'_Just read it Nine, It's been three weeks already. When are you going to go out with me?' _His words not mine." Hallow said putting his hands up as a shield. Phoenix just rolled her eyes and flipped open the note. The note was on a new piece of crisp, clean, golden parchment. James's thick chunking pretty scroll was spread across the golden paper. She read the note over a couple times and raise her eyebrow each time. Phoenix toke paper out of her own and wrote back to James. She folded it and placed a "Peek-less" charm on it. The she gave it to the blonde boy beside her.

"Hallow give this to Potter." She told him.

"James?"

"Who the bloody else?"

"Well, there's Lily, Elemis or Albus." Hallow told her.

"I don't speak to Elemis."

"Right."

"What's with girls and James anyway? They seem to just fawn over him. It just drives his ego up even more." Phoenix told Hallow.

"Phoenix! Are you jealous?"

"NO!" She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Riiiight." Hallow said dragging out the word.

"James is the anti-Harry. He's perfectly content playing soccer, following his own rules. He's known to many as the Hogwarts bad boy. James takes after his namesake in every way. Albus on the other hand, has no problem fallowing rules, being the jock and a great student."

"You put it SO simply."

"Don't I just." Hallow said grinning.

"Willow, Hallow can it." The Professor told them.

"Sorry Sir."

_**(Later)**_

Hallow plopped down beside Hugo on the Gryffindor bench. Some girl was slung around the fifth years arm. This time Hugo chose a cute girl from Ravenclaw. This girl of the week would be gone by Friday. She'd been crying when he tossed her to the side, after he'd found out that she was only in it to get close to James. James was on the opposite side trying to push Calisto Evens off him. _The blonde girl really knew how to lay it on thick. _Hallow thought. Hallow waggled Willow's letter in front of James's face as bait. He wanted to see how long it would take James to notice the letter. James saw the letter instantly and thrown Cali Evens right onto the floor. She gazed up at him eyes blaring. He snatched the letter from Hallow and tore into the seal. When James was done reading her letter he smiled. James had the Phoenix, his brothers' girlfriend in the palm of his hand. True she didn't know it yet, but she would. True if she found out what the Nixes really wanted she'd kill him. James glanced over at the Slytherin table. Albus and Phoenix sat together, close together mind you both smiling wildly. James tore their happy image in his mind. Albus was going to know how it felt to lose the one he loved and for once and for all he'd crush his fathers' little clone.

--

_(James & Willows Letters)_

_**Willow,**_

_**Pain and agony, that's what you cause me. I love you so much and I can't let it be.  
Your blue eyes are like the magical sky. When you look at me I could just die.  
You make my heart melt every time you speak. Just you, yourself, make me weak.  
I wish I could have you. You have no idea what I would do. But I can't have you now he has you. He would be stupid to ever let you go, I wish I were him, you can't begin to know. If he ever hurts you, remember, I'll be here. I love you and I will always care.  
I would make you happy, I promise you that. If you did something good, I'd give you a pat on the back. Of course none of these fantasies will ever come true; all that will be between us is my love for you.**_

_**Willow, come past the room of requirement thinking about finding me. I know something about the lockets that you might want to know about the First task. Come for 8.**_

_**With love,**_

_**James**_

--

_James _

_One Like water You are to me . . .I have seen you Rage like the sea.  
And I have seen you In placidity. I'm frightened of your depths . . .  
Will I float if I jump in? I'm so very tired of seeing Everyone else get to swim!  
I gather my courage . . .To you I run so fast . . .As if the Devil himself were on my ass.  
Blindly, I leap . . .And all is quiet No cries spoken . . . As I lie on the rocks helpless_

_And broken. I'd forgotten. While on shore where its safe . . .That like water . . .  
You can be cold, shallow . . .  
And fake._

_Don't expect me to show up._

_Willow._

* * *

**Random fluff chapter. **

**Please read and Review. Lady L Black**


	13. Breaking into millions of pieces

_I only own what you don't know! Please Read and Review! Cheers,_

_LadyLBlack_

_**Chapter 12: Breaking into millions of pieces**_

* * *

**(Albus)**

Albus watched Willow out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that she keep looking at the clock that hung above the doorway to the stairs. Willow was sitting by her-self, she hadn't really made friends in the Snake den, it didn't help that she was known for hexing people. The only real friend she made was muggle-born Jock, Chloe Martin. Albus watched as Lillix and two of her mates sat down beside Willow. Lillix chattered on about this and that. Willow grew increasing uncomfortable in the elder girls presence. If you asked any Slytherin about Willow they all would give you the same answer. The girl like Bellatrix Lestrange would be there answer. No one would dare cross her; the students had quickly learnt that in ALL houses. During the first week of school she sent a Seventh year Snake to the hospital wing followed by two Ravenclaws. Willow also had been rumored to be part of the Marauders, the only group of students brave enough to attack the Nixes at their own game. If you were a smart Snake, you wouldn't want to get hex by a person who went after James Potter. Albus was never sure why James came up with the name "The Nixes." He had to admit it described the group well thought, they were pretty, but deadly. At least Albus had come up with a good name for his group. The Emerald Snakes, the thought it had a nice ring to it Scorpius always said they sounded like New Death Eaters. The Malfoy boy learnt quickly that Albus wasn't going to fall anyone, so Score ended up being second in command after Albus.

Scorpius came crashing into the room, rather pissed off. He sent some kind of curse off in the direction of some unspecting second year who was chattering too loudly with his year mates. The blonde boy pushed Alec out of his seat and flopped down onto the chair. Scorpius was a normally chatty boy. He was always asking questions. Scorpius would become fascinated with a new person each week, ask them tones of questions then he'd move onto someone else. This weeks "Kid of the week" was a seventh year Ravenclaw. Scorpius tried to do his "Kid of the Week" thing once with Albus during first year. It lasted for about one hour, before he noticed that Albus wouldn't tell him anything. Albus could tell Score was more pissed then normal. Albus was scared to ask Scorpius what was wrong. Mainly out of fear for the huge wave of words and temper that would fallow and hit Albus right in the face. Scorpius was probably pissed off at something Lillix had done so there was no real point in asking anyway. Albus returned his attention to Willow but she was gone. He looked at the clock it read 5 to 8.

"_Where the fuck did she go?"_ Albus thought.

**(Willow & James)**

Willow couldn't believe what she was doing.

"_Why the fuck am I doing this? If Albus finds out I'm bloody F-ing dead."_

Willow thought as she headed to the hallway where she was going to meet James. Willow passed the spot where James told her she needed she need to stop. On the third pass by a red door appeared to her right. She pushed the door open and entered the huge room. The only furniture in the room was in front of the massive fireplace. James was standing in front of the fireplace. There were two chairs behind him with a table full of food. James turned around and picked up a sandwich. Willow blushed when she thought of how handsome James looked in his red and gold uniform. Willow longed to wear a Gryffindor uniform of red and gold. She never felt right in the Snake den. Inside her heart she knew she was a Lioness not a Snake. James looked up and smiled at her. She blushed again and went over and sat down in the huge green armchair. James fallowed her suit and dropped into the huge red one across from her. James' amulet was around his neck and hug about wear his abs would be. Unlike Willow's sliver and green necklace James' was red and gold. He pressed the ruby in the center of the amulet and a man's image popped out. Willow watched as the Holography began to speak and walk around.

"James" he said. The man looked like Fred Weasley, the one that died. Willow thought.

"The first task will fill your fears. Keep the other close for strength. Play the game together to survive." The image said. James closed it and smiled. He looked so good when he smiled. James picked up the cup of tea from the table and held it in his hands. Willow decided just for tonight she'd let her guard down.

"You know Will." James told her. "You're still going to have to open yours. They will not let you compete unless you've opened it." James added

"Why are you helping me?" Willow inquired.

"I don't really know Nine." James told her. "There's just something about you. That's all. Plus I hate to see a pretty girl fail." James said grinning. Willow rolled her eyes.

"What this gonna cost me?" Willow asked James immediately.

"A date."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Just one." James said sheepishly grinning.

"You said nothing about a Date." Willow told him crossing her arms over her chest and falling back into her chair.

"You never asked what the payment would have been." James told her.

"_Leave it_ _to James Potter to think of something like this."_ Willow thought. _"He's an evil little boy, Heavy on the Evil." _She added.

"Food?" James said smiling cheekily at her.

"Did you drug it?" She asked without delay. James just laughed. Willow loved his laugh.

_"Like I said before, An Evil Little Boy."_ Willow thought.

"No! Nine. Just eat it will you." He told her.

**(Albus & Willow)**

When Willow returned to the Snake den's common room around 10, Albus was sitting in the far corner with Scorpius. Both boys were in green armchairs facing the raging green fire. Score saw her and got up, he slipped past her, and headed up to the boys rooms. Willow gulped she knew better then anyone what Albus was capable of. He could kill her if he wanted to and leave no magical traces to himself. Willow had noticed Albus was changing lately, he wasn't so care free and happy anymore. Albus was becoming ridged and cold. She missed the Albus she met at Kings Cross. Willow walked over and kissed Albus on the lips. He smiled at her happily but his eyes told her another story. Willow felt the fear now, not for herself but for James. If Albus found out that she had been with James for the last two hours, he'd probably kill them both. Albus was edgy and jealous lately when Willow would talk to any guy, let alone James. This week Albus had been so edgy that he'd sent two seventh years to the hospital wing. The whole house was walking around on eggshells. One wrong move and you might get killed, hexed, or really hurt by Albus's wand.

"Where were you?" Albus demanded.

"Library." Willow said lying out right. When she was with James she was happy and carefree. When she was with Albus, she had to say the right things, and do the right things. It was starting to drive her mad.

"I didn't see you." He accused.

"Well I was there." She told him. Willow was mad now. "_Why should I tell you every thing I was doing." _Willow thought. _"You have no right."_

"Well then open your eyes next time." She told him standing from her chair and smoothing down her skirt. Albus sent out a blast of green magic that hit the painting behind her. The poor man was completely destroyed. Willow glared at Albus. He just tried to hex her.

"Fine YOU WANNA ACT like a child then I'll treat you like a child." Willow told him thoroughly pissed off. She headed toward the stairs to go to bed. "Fuck you Albus Potter." She screamed slamming the door.

Albus got up from his chair and kicked it over. He was so mad. Albus knew she wasn't in the library, she was with someone else. When he found out who it was, he was gonna kill them. No one was going to take the Phoenix away from him, NO ONE! Albus blasted the chair into a million little pieces. Watching the chair break into millions of pieces calmed him down a little bit but not much.

* * *

_**R&R Cheers LadyLBlack!**_


	14. James First Task

Please Read and Review

_Please Read and Review. Cheers, LADY L BLACK!_

_Chapter 13: James's First Task

* * *

___

Willow pressed her hands against her forehead, Fear running through her body, from her head to her toes. She still had no idea what the amulet meant. She was even more scared then yesterday. Willow felt a cold hand press against her spin, Filling her body with a cold chill. Willow lifted her head from her hands and looked up at James. He smiled sweetly. The other champions had already gone to the stands. James made her slightly more comfortable but it was a fleeting feeling. Willow scanned James over. His black and red robes showed off his fit body. His long angled chocolate bangs fell into his Sapphire eyes. James had a models face and a rebel's personality, he was like a dangerous James Dean. All in all James was pretty hot, not Albus' preppy hot but a different kind of hot. James bent down and kissed her cherry red lips. As James's lips meet hers they were set on fire. A tear slipped down from Willows eyes. She couldn't be what James wanted her to be. Albus needed her more then James knew. Willow couldn't just leave Albus not when he needed her. James pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her passionately. Willow didn't stop him, she just kissed back.

"James I'm scared." Willow told him while brushing a long bang out of his eye.

"Willow. Just remember to stay with me." James told her while looking down from on top of her.

"James the other three are gone. Should we go?" Willow asked.

"Yeah"

"Get off me then." Willow demanded. James laughed and got off the bed. He smoothed his robes and gave her his hand.

"Thanks" She said. James pulled her up. Sparks hissed in her ears when she looked at James. Willow put her head on James chest then quickly pulled away. James was pulling her away from Albus. James and Willow were called by a frantic voice.

"COMING!" they screamed at the same time. Just before the left the room she watched James go. James turned around and leaned against the doorway.

"Willow, you're all I see." James said and left the room as the drums and music began to play.

_"God that boy has such an ego."_ Willow thought. _"He's not the only romantic boy in this school." _

"_but he makes your heart race fast don't he?" said a little voice deep inside her. _Willow and James joined Caina, Chris and Airius on a platform surrounded by circler stands. The dirt coloured stands were filled with students and teachers. The platform was one giant circle surrounded by a ditch. Willow peered down the edge, and gulped. She was pretty sure it was bottomless. The headmaster stood up and the cheering crowd died down to a low roar.

"Welcome to the task of fear." Headmaster Tannery said. "Amulets" Tannery told the five amulets. The necklaces glowed on their long chains. White, red, blue, green and gold. "Good luck" tannery told them. Then the room went black. Willow grabbed James's hand. She hated the dark. Plus she wasn't going to loose him now. A rough blast of wind knocked them into the ditch deeper and deeper into the dark world below. James could hear Willows painful cries. He pulled her tight against his chest. His arm wrapped his arms around her. The two teens smacked into the ground, the mossy dirt pressed against James back. Willow quickly pushed herself off James chest and dusted off her black & green robes. James propped himself up onto his arms and grinned at her. She was so pretty. Willow looked at James he was making her so uncomfortable, she knew James LOVED it.

"Way to wreck a mood." James told her.

"What the heck was that?"

"It's called Apparating." James told her. "You don't apparate in Canada?"

"No, we Shift."

"Right…HEY WAIT FOR ME!!" James yelled after Willow chasing her down the Hill.

James and Willow stocked off in a random direction in the dark forest. James however did know this forest. He knew this forest REALLY well. Willow tripped twice, and she'd lost her wand a long time ago. She didn't have the heart to tell James she lost it, she wasn't going to make him search this stupid forest for it. Anyway she could do magic with out a wand so it was all okay. The pair came out of the forest standing in front of a large white manor. Willow didn't know the place but James did. The Manor was large and white with black and sliver detailing. Willow followed James toward the rod iron gate. The manor was huge and its gate seemed to tower over them. Whoever lived here made a name for themselves. James pushed the gate open and kept going. Willow however stopped to read the sign.

"Potter Manor" She read aloud. "WAIT James this is your house?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Yeah, my Grandfather lived here, and his dad before that, and so on. Now my dad owns it." James told her abruptly.

"Wow somebody's moody." Willow said giggling when they got into the front hall. "Show me your room."

"Fine" James told her sharply.

James stood outside his room. He said his magic voice key and the door swung open, James pulled Willow into the room quickly and slammed the door shut behind them. Just as a house elf came tumbling down the hall carrying a huge load of books. Kreacher HATED James, and LOVED Albus. The house elf always told him it was because the boy reminded him of Sirius. Those books were probably for him. Willow began to explore the organized chaos. James stood leaning against the door, he could hear Teddy's voice now too. He sighed he knew what day this was the day he regretted never saying what he want to, to his father. Willow looked around James room. _"So this is how James lived."_ Willow thought. She would have expected nothing less. She pushed off mountain of books off a chair and they slammed onto the floor. She jumped onto the over stuffed chair and got comfortable. James stood with his back toward Willow looking for something on his cluttered desk. Then he found it. He was looking down at a really old moving picture. He turned around and gave it to Willow.

"My grandparents and the order of the Phoenix" He told her.

"Aww they're so cute"

"That's my dad's Godfather." Willows heart pinged as she looked at her grandfathers smiling face. "He died in his fifth year."

"_WRONG"_ Willow thought.

"Well let's get this over with." James told her. "The point of this task is to beat our fears. NOT hang in my room."

"OMG the almighty James Potter has fears." Willow joked.

"Relax Nine!" James said. Willow hit one of his last nerves. "If you don't have fears your not human." James told her putting the picture back on the desk.

"Is that why you're afraid of Albus? Because he has very few fears."

"We should go. No point staying here." James said avoiding the question.

"STOP ADOVING the question." Willow told James. "Are you or aren't you?"

"What if I am?" James told her icily.

"I'm afraid of my sister and it would be very big of you to admit it. But James you yourself aren't an AVERAGE WIZARD. Id say you could even be an Ancient."

"A what? Your afraid of Caina."

"umm nothing….and Yes. She such a witch, pardon the pun."

"She reminds me of Nar…" James trailed off.

"Narissca Malfoy." They both said at the same time the second time.

Albus and Teddy sat with Harry around a table, playing cards. The game was laid out in front of them. They never invited games James to play cards, when he was little, or now. He kind of never got over it. It wasn't just the card games it was something bigger, deeper. James looked at his father. Harry had never told James the sorting hats Secret but he told Albus. Harry always chose Albus and Teddy over James. The only thing it seemed like his dad gave him was punishment. James was still never invited to join their games.

James watched his dad and "His boys" as he called them play their game. Harry never picked James first if Albus was around. HE WAS NEVER FIRST! James realized two arms had wrapped around his waist and held him tight. He turned around and saw Willow smiling up at him. Her green eyes shinning with secrets, James smiled back. She was just so cute. He held Willow in his arms. He didn't need his dad as long as he had her. That's all that mattered. James never really needed his fathers approval. If he did need it for everything then he'd be just like Albus, but James still wanted his dad to say good job every now and then. But Harry never did, maybe it was supposed to be implied. To James it looked like Albus came first. Albus was the Perfect one. He always wanted to yell at his father, tell him what he really felt. Willow seemed to understand. The phoenix squished James again and smiled. Willow let go slowly not sure if she full wanted to. James took a deep breath. He hoped his dad could hear him outside the spell. It didn't matter because James just had to do this.

_**(Outside the spell)**_

Harry and Ginny sat beside Ron and Hermione outside the spell. The spell had shifted once again and was now back to James and Willow. They were the only two that ended up together. Harry watched James let go of Willow and turn to stand in front of the table. His son's blue eyes burnt into Harry's soul. James looked between Teddy, Albus ,and Himself anger filling his eyes. The three were having a good time, ignoring James. James started to get rather angry. It was quite mumbles at first but they were still auditable

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not break the way you did you fell so hard. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. I lose my way and it's not to long before you point it out. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me." James mumbled.

"I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing." James was starting to yell at Harry now.

_**(In spell)**_

"Because of you. I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you! I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you! I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty.  
Because of you I am afraid. Because of you! WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME??" James was yelling now. He paused to look at the Harry playing cards.

"I HATE YOU!" James yelled at the shadow Harry. Everything else had slipped away and became black. Only Harry and James were left standing across from each other

"I NEVER WANNA BE LIKE YOU!" James yelled at his father. "DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU"VE DONE TO MY LIFE!"

"This is Harry Potter's eldest son. Oh you're Potter's boy?" James Mimicked. "Well I DON"T wanna BE POTTER'S BOY! I WANNA be JAMES!! Did you ever wonder why I didn't become a Seeker. Even when I'm better then you, because I WANNA be nothing like you! DO you hear me nothing! If being like Harry Potter means ignoring his child for the other son. Then I NEVER want to be like you. I NEVER want to be your son!" James took deep breaths. He was so mad now.

"I HATE YOU! Why do you always pick Ted and Al over me?"

"WHY ARE THEY BETTER?!"

"Why do they command more of your attention?"

"WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

"Why do you hate me! What did I ever do to you!? "

_**(Outside the spell)**_

James paused for another breath. Harry looked at his Eldest son. He was stunned. He always thought James liked to be left to his own devices. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it. Harry looked at his wife. He never felt sparks with Ginny. It was like he forgot the person he really loved. He didn't know why he felt like that but it was just the way he felt. Harry returned his attention to his son.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!!" James yelled.

"I NEED YOU TOO! I GET LOST TO! I NEED YOU JUST AS MUCH AS ALBUS AND TED. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME! I'D BE BETTER OFF IF YOU WERE DEAD! IT'D BE THE SAME ANYWAYS"

James panted. He'd always wanted to say that, and now he did. The whole room shifted and James was thrown back by a strong wind. James landed in a room he didn't know. Willow wasn't beside him. He swore she was just there. Did they get separated? This was not good.

"Willow!" James screamed.

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW!! CHEERS LADY L BLACK._


End file.
